


Rough

by hyacinthofatalis



Series: Kissing Booth [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had he even agreed to this? Oh wait he hadn't. If he remembered correctly if had been <strong>him</strong> who had suggested that it'd be a great bonding activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Fushimi wanted to somewhat die. Why had he even agreed to this? Oh wait he hadn't. If he remembered correctly if had been **him** who had suggested that it'd be a great bonding activity. Fushimi didn't understand, it was a hassle but it had been an order, so he had to do it; even if he was less than excited for it.

_"Say, don't you think that guy is hot?"_

_"Yeah, but. . "_

He couldn't hear anymore as Awashima hit his head with a rolled up magazine. He scowled and looked at her. "Was there a reason for that?" Although he wasn't asking rudely, it still felt rude. "Yes, you are taking away customers with that glare of yours. Fushimi gave his tongue a click, what customers? They were running a **kissing** booth for god's sakes. He kept quiet as to not incur the wrath of the women behind him.

That's when he spotted him. Fushimi was so sure that Yata would never be caught dead in a place like this, unless of course, "Homra. . ." he quietly growled. He had nothing against them, per say but since Misaki chose them over **their** strong relationship, well, Fushimi hated it. He appeared to be alone at the moment, so perhaps Fushimi's mood didn't have to be so sour.

He'd taunt him of course. "Ne! Mi~sa~ki~ what are you doing here, all alone~?" His voice held a bitter sweet tone, but no one was currently around or too engrossed in their kissing to pay them attention. Misaki turned his head to his direction only to turn it back, flushing a bright red. "Y-you damn monkey! Wh-what do you want?" Why had he so abruptly turned he wondered. Fushimi gazed around and spotted a couple kissing; or it seemed to be a couple and things seemed to be starting to heat up, albeit slowly. 

"Hmm, well I always knew you were a virgin but to see your reaction to something like that is great." Misaki turned his attention back to him, face flushed red this time in embarrassment and anger. "Tell me that to my face, why don't you?!" Fushimi smirked. "What~? That you're a virgin?"

Misaki sputtered on his words, unable to recreate anything. Fushimi snickered, having rendered him quiet. "W-w-well, I could say the s-same about you." Fushimi stopped and raised an eyebrow, "hmm, really? Then how about I prove it?" It was too easy to provoke the other but for him to really be so susceptible, made Fushimi rethink about certain things. Really he reminded him of an actual idiot sometimes.

He grinned thinking about something that could work with the stupid booth. "Alright. Come here then, Mi~sa~ki~" He'd use the kissing booth as an excuse but even if it wasn't there, he'd still find a way. Misaki stopped one foot away, "No, come closer, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you." Misaki looked at him wearily but complied. As soon as he was within arm's reach, Fushimi grabbed his shoulders and kissed him deeply. 

Misaki realized it far too late, and was currently patting his shoulders, wanting to be released. He was causing a minor scene but only the few who stopped by were young girls, all sighing either dreamily or in frustration. Misaki felt something warm glide over his lips, asking for entrance more than likely. He refused to open his mouth not wanting to give into his desires yet, Wait what desires?? He didn't have any, especially not with the monkey. Fushimi let out a growl and bit Misaki's lower lip in hopes of it opening. He was successful, as Misaki opened his mouth to released a pained groan only to be stopped midway by Fushimi's tongue. 

_It's hot!_

Misaki thought. He was starting to unable to think clearly, the moist appendage within his mind clouding over his senses. Fushimi didn't mind it; he had managed to explore Misaki's mouth, a feat that he wouldn't have been able to do before. In their hugging position, Fushimi was able to snake his arms around Misaki's waist, this went unnoticed by the shorter male. A small suckle and bite to his lips and he was a small moaning mess. Of course, before he pulled away, Fushimi was sure to bite Misaki's lower lip, enough to break the skin. Misaki groaned and looked at him dazed. "So? Did that prove it to you, Mi~sa~ki?"

The other was still speechless but he nodded. His eyes were lightly glazed over with a small glint of lust lost in them. Misaki shook his head, no he couldn't think of such things, or at least not in front of Fushimi himself. His face was blushing scarlet, as he touched his lower lip and felt the wet substance. His body trembled as he turned his attention back to Fushimi. 

**__**

**"You could have at least not been so rough?"**

Fushimi just laughed and snickered at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, these two can be so childish. Ah, I had originally planned for this to be a bit more uh steamy but its been a month since I had this idea and it'd be terrible to let it go to wast so here is this somewhat whatever I wrote fic. Archie, I tried.


End file.
